In the case of displaying an image, a display device needs to scan pixel units through a shift register. The shift register includes a plurality of shift register units, each of which corresponds to the pixel units in one row. The pixel units are scanned and driven progressively by the shift register units, so as to enable the display device to display the image.
Along with the increase of the number of pixels, the rows of the pixels desired to be scanned by the shift register (a gate switch circuit) within one frame will increase too. At this time, it needs to reduce a layout area of each shift register unit and simplify a circuit structure. Usually, a potential of a signal from a circuit is controlled by the conventional shift register unit through a plurality of transistors and capacitors.
However, the circuit structure of each shift register unit and the control procedure thereof are relatively complex, so it is difficult to provide the signal with a stable waveform.